degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gruvias/Anime Tree Hill S1 Ep 6: Party Poison
Juvia: Ryuuji-san wait up! Ryuuji: Ahh Juvia. Taiga: So no Fullbusting today? Gray: Morning friends. Take it back palm top Taiga. Juvia: Just when they find out Juvia is dating Gray-sama. Ryuuji: Yeah about that, Gray you are treating Juvia right aren’t you? Gray: AS IF JUVIA WOULD LIE ABOUT THAT! I didn’t cheat on her, I’m not using her, I didn’t get her pregnant, I - - ! (Taiga bursts out in laughter, Ryuuji rolls his eyes, Juvia gasps and Gray gets annoyed) Gray: WILL YOU STOP AISAKA?! JUVIA SHE KEEPS MAKING SEXUAL PUNS WITH MY NAME AND OURS PUT TOGETHER TOO! Juvia: I - - ! THERE IS NO BABY! And besides Gray-sama and I can just assume Ryuuji and Taiga like each other. (Gray and Juvia smirk at one another as Ryuuji and Taiga look unamused) Juvia: Now this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Juvia with Ryuuji, Gray-sama, and Taiga. Gray: And if Gray-sama may add he is treating Juvia right. I mean I wouldn’t have confessed who I was before we started dating. Ryuuji: Ok I believe you. Juvia gave me the entire layout. (Juvia pulls Gray’s face to her and kisses him on the cheek, this prompts Gray to blush) Ami: Oh never thought I’d run into you guys. Gray: Uh we live together. Taiga: AND we go to the same school. Ami: My point exactly Aisaka. Taiga: Kawashima …….. (Ryuuji, Juvia and Gray sigh) Ryuuji: Taiga, Kawashima please no fighting. Juvia: Exactly you’re both Juvia’s friends. Ami and Taiga: Eh? Gray: Seriously enough with the fighting. It’s one thing we all had some form of conflict with Ami but can we all put this crap in the past? Taiga: Fine. Ami: Fine. We’re all nakama-ish then. Ryuuji: You won’t have to worry about me. Gray: Well you’re no mini tiger or …… Ami. Juvia: What’s up Kawashima-san? Ami: Actually I was just meaning to talk with Taiga. Taiga: Me? Ami: (Sitting on the bench) ''Yeah who else? It’s about cheer squad you’ve made it. Taiga: WHOA IS THIS A JOKE? ''(Ryuuji, Juvia and Gray stare at Taiga with wide eyes) Ami: No way. I have to admit you have talent in that miniature complex. And Ryuuji, Juvia you 2 should totally join something. Ryuuji/Juvia: Eh? Gray: Guys don’t feel pressured to. It seems like you have more than wanting my new friend and my girlfriend to join sports. Ami: YEAH! So Gray you remember Katsuo? Gray: Yeah he was a royal jerk. He never genuinely liked you he only “fell in love” with your photos. Why? Ami: He and his university friends invited me to a party blah blah blah. He said can invite some nakama. Ryuuji: We’re actually nakama? Ami: ISH! Nakama-ish! Ryuuji: Admit it Kawashima. Plus you made up with Juvia. Ami: Knock it off Takasu! Taiga: You had me at party! And university! Gray: And we have lost Taiga. Ryuuji: At least she and Kawashima aren’t fighting. Juvia: Juvia has a bad feeling about this party. Taiga: Which is why we’re going. To make sure nothing bad happens to anyone. Juvia: Juvia didn’t say she’s not going she’s still going. Ami: Good! Juvia: We’re still nakama. Ami: Nakama it off Juvia Lockser. AND IT’S TONIGHT! PLEASE MAKE GOOD IMPRESSIONS FOR ME PLEASE! (A few hours later) Ami: Ahhh here we come! Ryuuji: If we were invited to a party by her ex why must we make good impressions? Gray: Ami’s met people and there’s more to it. Taiga: Baka chihuahuah is crazy. Ryuuji, Gray and Juvia: Taiga/Aisaka/Taiga-chan! Taiga: What?! We aren’t fighting. Katsuo: Ami-chan! Ami: Katsuo! Katsuo: I see you brought friends. Ami: Ummm. (Ami and Juvia jump as they get startled by girls screaming as they notice Gray) Juvia: (Getting mad) Love rivals. And they’re college girls. Gray: Juvia. You gotta chill. Juvia: Don’t fall for those girls! Taiga: Scary. Amayeko: So YOU’RE Ami Kawashima. Ami: Yeah I am. Why? Amayeko: I’m Amayeko, a close friend. How could Katsuo date you? And you invited 2 cute boys and circus acts to boot. (Taiga is about to charge at Amayeko until Juvia grabs her wrist) Juvia: Aisaka-san. Gray: Don’t call them that. Amayeko: (Sitting in Gray’s lap, stroking his hair) You’re hot. How can YOU be in high school and is that freaky girl your girlfriend. (Gray gives a terrified expression to Ryuuji. Then a girl approaches Ryuuji) Sachiko: Hi! I’m Sachiko. You seem awfully shy. Ryuuji: Uh ………. Taiga: Never have I ever imagined any throw themselves onto Ryuuji. Ryuuji: Taiga! Gray: I KNEW YOU WERE JEALOUS AISAKA! Taiga: SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH FULLBUSTER! Juvia: If Kawashima hadn’t made us need to keep good impressions on with these college students, Ju - - I would be kicking some serious ass right now. Ryuuji: You’re gaining thousands of love rivals. I’d forget that promise. Amayeko: Ohh seems like circus act #1 has a thing for one of the cute guys. Who I might add is out of her league. Sachiko: Let’s be real Ama-chan. Both guys are out of both circus acts leads. Taiga: You 2 gotta stop. Amayeko: Ohhh we are just getting started. I dare you to at least do a hanky panky game with this guy. (Ami turns around as she hears this) Ami: Whoa you sound like a bunch of junior high students with this dare business. Amayeko: Your little friend with the long hair looks like one so sit down, shut it and watch the show. Ryuuji: Taiga you don’t - - Taiga: You want a show do you bitch? (Taiga unfolds her arms and pulls Ryuuji into a kiss which surprises them both and the people around them) Gray: I was not expecting that honestly. Taiga: They all wanted a show so I gave them one. Unless they want an encore. Juvia: Juvia wants to leave. Sayuri: Home crying over all us “love rivals”? Ohhh you poor baby. Juvia: Stop it. Sachiko: She’s scared. Juvia: Why would Juvia be scared when you should be? (Juvia throws water on the girls shocking everyone) Gray: JUVIA Taiga: No no let this continue. GET THEM JUVIA! Juvia: That was for making fun of Ami and Taiga. (Juvia slaps them all. Shocking everyone) Juvia: AND THAT WAS FOR HITTING ON GRAY-SAMA! Gray: And Gray-sama doesn’t want you ladies. Ami: Jesus your girlfriend is hardcore. Ryuuji: Where’s Taiga? Ami: She was here a second ago. So was ……. Where the fuck is Katsuo? (Party goers shrug their shoulders) Ami: BAKA! (Ami kicks down a door and spots Katsuo with a passed out Taiga, attempting to assult her. Katsuo attempts to attack Ami only to be attacked by Gray. Juvia and Ryuuji take Taiga with them and they all leave the party) Gray: You ok? Ami: Fine. Gray: Never accept another invite from the likes of those people. Ami: Ok I won’t. (The scene switches to Ami and Ryuuji inside Taiga’s apartment) Ryuuji: I can’t believe you ever dated a guy like that. Ami: Well.... I was young and foolish. I was luck to dump him when I got the chance however. What? Ryuuji: It’s nothing Kawashima. I should be heading home. Ami: You should. And I guess I’ll be on Taiga watch tonight. Ryuuji: Yeah you should be. Night. Ami: Night. (They both smile as Ryuuji leaves) Category:Blog posts